Creamy Vanilla
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Vanilla isn't the sweet, kind mother we all know, behind closed doors she has a dirty little seacret that only a few know about, one that she "share's" with her daughter... Oneshot, FutaVanillaXCream!


**AN: Just a short oneshot with Cream and her sexy MILF, Vanilla.**

Vanilla the rabbit walked down the stair's to the basement, but not in her usual attire, instead she wore a spiked collar around her neck, a black leather "corset" designed to cover most of the chest area except for her breasts, narrowed from her waist into a "V" shape. She also wore black leather short's and boots that ran almost to her knees with matching gloves.

As she made her way downstairs, she heard some muffled moaning and smirked, she opened the door revealing what could only described as an S&M dungeon, there was a Spanking bench in the right corner, a rack on the left side holding several different bondage tool's, such as Bondage hooks, a wfew whip's, assplug's, and several dildo's, and in the middle of the room was a Bondage bed witch her daughter Cream was laying upon with leather collar was around her neck with a ringlet on it for a leash, she was hogtied with bondage mittens and although it couldn't be seen, a vibrating dildo in both her pussy and ass, her moans of pleasure muffled by the ballgag in her mouth.

Even with the ballgag in her mouth, Cream's eager smile was evident when she saw her mother, Vanilla giggled at this, "Having fun sweetie?", she asked seductively.

"MmmHmm!",Cream responded with a nod.

"Of course you are, you love playing with mommy,and you've been such a good girl too, so we're going to play your favorite game...", she said while taking off her leather paints and revealing her long thick cock, twice the size of the dildo in Cream's pussy, upon seeing this, her's eye's widened as she started to drool through her ballgag.

"(Giggle) You get so exited your tied up and helpless...me too...", Vanilla smiled as she kissed her daughter on the head before taking off the ballgag, Cream immediately kissed her mother on the lip's, their tongue's danced in each-others mouth's for a while before they finally broke for air, leaving a trail of drool between them, "Oh mommy, I want you! I want to taste your cock again!", Cream pleaded eagerly.

"All you had to do was ask...", Vanilla said before standing up and pressed her hard cock against her daughter's face, "Lick it nice and slow...", Vanilla commanded, Cream nodded as she ran her tongue against it, causing her mother to moan and push forwards, forcing Cream to take her cock into her mouth. She started to suck, driving Vanilla closer to the edge, she started to buck her hips, thrusting her dick in and out of Cream's mouth, and then without warning, shoved her huge cock down her throat up to the balls, "Ahhh yes! Your throat is soo tight!" she moaned as she started thrusting faster, holding onto her daughter's head for support. Cream's eye's simply rolled to the back of her head as she took her mother's cock all the way down her throat, loving every second of it!

"Ahhh yeah! You love this don't you, ya dirty slut!", she moaned as she thrusted harder. Cream responded by swirling her tongue around her mother's massive cock,"I'll take as YEEEESSSS, OH GOD I'M CUMMING!", Vanilla screamed in pleasure as she shot out a gyser of cum down her throat, Cream eagerly swallowed but soon her mouth begain to overflow with cum, Vanilla pulled out her cock and came all over Cream's face, who moaned at the feel of her mother's hot cum on her face.

"Ahhh...so good...as usual...",Vanilla said as she sank to the ground with a smile, Cream giggled as she licked some of the cum off her lip's, Anything for you...Mommy Mistress.", she said.

Vanilla smrked and then started to lick some of the cum off her face, shuddering in pleasure at the taste of her own cum, she then kissed her daughter deeply, who moaned before kissing back, Vanilla then pulled away and stood up before walking behind her, "It's not over yet Creamy...", she said as she pulled out the dildo in her pussy, making her moan some more, "I still need to have fun with your..."other holes"...", she said with a giggle.

"Oh mommy, slam it into me! I want you inside me!", Cream pleaded eagerly.

Vanilla smiled evily before slamming her thick cock into her pussy, Cream screamed in pleasure at the feeling while Vanilla moaned at how tight she was as she bucked and thrusted as hard as she could, she continued to thrust at a fast pace, "You feel so good Cream! I'm could fuck you all night long!", Vanilla screamed as they both felt her orgasm's approaching quickly, "Mommy Mistress, please don't pull out! Please shoot your seed inside me!", Cream cried out in sheer ecstasy, Vanilla thrust her hips forward as far as possible, the head of her penis pushing into her daughter's womb and came as hard as she could, filling her daughter up with her hot ,sticky cum. Cream screamed loudly at feeling her mother's hot semen fill her womb, pushing her over the edge she screamed out her mother's name as she came.

"Oh god...so big...so good...", Cream moaned as her mother took her cock out with a loud *POP*, allowing her cum to leak out of Cream's pussy, Cream moaned as she panted, catching her breath, "Don't fall asleep on me yet, my little slut-bunny...", Vanilla wispered seductivly into Cream's ear, "Blaze and Rouge are going to be here in few, and you know how much they love to "play" with you..."

Cream could only shiver in delight...

THE END


End file.
